Nightly Rendezvous
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Both Altaïr and Kadar thought it was a simple phase that the two would eventually outgrow. But when feelings deepen they're quick to see that it isn't. Afraid of what the Brotherhood would think of them, they share each other's bond in the dead of night. Yaoi- Altaïr x Kadar pairing.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft. Story based off two pieces of fanart by Saynomore. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It started off with just sneaking simple glances and slightly lingering touches. Both merely thinking it was a phase in their young minds. Study times shared between the three of them, soon turning into just the two of them, without the older brother knowing. They thought it would help them with their developing lust. Thought they could use the alone time to talk things over.<p>

But instead, it was quite the opposite.

One night together, Altaïr leaned in while Kadar was talking, going over they current lesson the novice's had, taking the younger one gently by the neck and pulled him close, their lips meeting in a lust fueled kiss that burned through out their bodies. Lips parted and tongues lashed out, fighting against one another for power that Altaïr was quick to obtain. It was that night they both realized the deeply growing feelings they were harvesting for the other. Their late night study sessions quickly became more and more intimate after that.

Their feelings did not diminish over the years. In fact, they grew stronger, blossoming into a deeply embedded passion that both were having a much harder time concealing. Malik was quick to catch on, and walked in on one of their many late night study times in the older novice's room, slightly taken off guard upon finding his brother sprawled out upon Altaïr's bed with the man hovering over him, both lacking their shirts. To the two young lovers' surprise, Malik smiled, asking if it were really true and, upon receiving the answer he was hoping, smiled even more and nodded, leaving them be after warning Altaïr to treat his younger brother well.

After that night, their feelings grew deeper still, even after Altaïr began to rise amongst the other novices, leaving Kadar behind in rank, almost as if too soon becoming an Assassin. It only meant Altaïr would be away on much longer, and more dangerous missions for the young man. But they still held onto their feelings for one another, those feeling alone giving them the strength to overcome their troubles.

One evening, Altaïr had returned to Masyaf, bringing with the the victory of his successfully completed mission. Walking up the steps to where their Master awaited behind his desk, Kadar caught Altaïr by his arm, pulling the older man close enough to whisper softly, "Meet me here tonight, brother." before giving his arm a gentle squeeze and releasing it, slowly walking down to steps to meet with his older brother to train with his sword. Feeling excitement for whatever the younger could have in store for him, Altaïr smiled brightly as he greeted his Master, telling all what he had heard while on his mission.

That night, when all were either asleep or at their post, Altaïr slipped from his bed chamber, and snuck down the hall towards the large entryway, his footfalls echoing loudly upon the stone floor. Looking around, he was saddened when he saw no sign of the younger man. Suddenly, he heard a door cracking open to his right, causing him to jump while whipping around to face the direction the noise.

A smile came to his lips as Kadar's face suddenly appeared from behind the door, smiling himself while gesturing for the older to come to him. As if put under a spell, Altaïr approached him, smiling greatly as Kadar's changed to a seductive smirk, the young novice stepping back and allowing the Assassin to enter. Before Altaïr was even fully through the door, Kadar attacked him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a strong kiss. Altaïr responded with equal force, his arms wrapping around the other's body and pulling him close, his back slamming painfully against the stone wall. The sharp pain that ran up his spine did little to distract him from the feeling of Kadar's tongue sliding across his lips, pleading for entry. Having been missing the younger male's taste, Altaïr gladly parted his lips, allowing the other's tongue to slip in.

Hands began roaming clothed bodies as a moan slipped between their lips, whom it came from neither knew. Kadar pushed his body more into Altaïr's, their arousal's becoming very obvious to one another. Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Kadar slowly began sliding to his knees. Altaïr halted him, his breath already becoming heavy.

Kadar looked up to him, eyes dark and clouded from lust. He then smiled, hands to Altaïr's hips, "Allow me, Altaïr." Unable to find his voice after that moment, the Assassin nodded, quickly falling to his own knees. With out another word, Kadar's smile grew wider as he lay on his right side for better reach and comfort, propping himself up on his hip and right elbow. Altaïr watched, aiding the younger man as he began pulling at his pants, lowering them just enough to allow the hooded man's aching erection to slip free from the painful confines, earning a pleasant sigh of relief from above him. Eying the large erection before him with a look of longer, Kadar licked his lips, before giving a gentle kiss to the head, causing Altaïr to shudder and groan in anticipation.

Knowing exactly how the man liked it, Kadar smirked, tacking the head between his lips and sucking gently for a few seconds before running his tongue ever so slowly across the slit. It was that instant that Altaïr's left hand found it's way into the other's dark hair, finger's weaving between the short locks and gripping tightly, cuing Kadar to take more of his lover into his mouth. Altaïr groaned deeply in the back of his throat as he felt himself being taken further into the hot wetness of the other's mouth, feeling the tip of his erection brushing the back of his throat. Golden eyes slid shot as Kadar began sucking harder, his tongue caressing the sides and underside of his erection with gentle licks, his head slowly beginning to bob back and forth, allowing his penis to glide smoothly back and forth.

Soon, his hips began to follow suit after a few more, much rougher licks were paid to his burning erection, beginning to shallowly thrust into his lover's mouth. Kadar only moaned deeply in satisfaction, causing for vibrations to carry through the other's member and into his lower stomach, which, in turn, earned a low moan from above.

Kadar's left hand soon left the other's pants, pulling his head back enough so that all that remained in his mouth was just the head, his hand gripping onto the rest. Feeling the hot, moist flesh under his fingers caused him to moan loudly, the sound being muffled as he began to slide his hand along the other's shaft, Altaïr's hips bucking into both the hand and mouth of the novice, his right hand moving to his pants and pushing his thumb past the waistline to hold them down, his white robes and red sash pushed out of Kadar's way by his hand as well.

With teeth tightly clenched, Altaïr hissed out a warning, before coming long and hard into the awaiting mouth that kept the head still trapped between his lips. Kadar moaned, savoring the taste as he tightened his lips around the flesh, making sure little to none of his essence could escape. Once he began to feel the other sag to sit on his feet, his hand falling from his hair, Kadar allowed his limp dick to slip from his mouth, licking his lips as he sat up, gazing into the other's closed eyes. Altaïr rested for a moment, opening his eyes only a crack to see the other watching him. With a tired smile, he reached up, gently taking him by the neck to pull him into a tender kiss, moaning as he tasted himself when his tongue gained entry.

Pulling away only slightly, Kadar smiled, "I missed you, Altaïr. I am so relieved you returned safely." He wrapped his arms tightly around the other, moving around so he was sitting in his lap.

Returning the hug with a tight squeeze, Altaïr rest his chin upon the other's head, taking in the familiar scent of his hair, "I am sorry if I worried you, Kadar." They regained their strength, before walking together down the hall, parting ways after a chaste kiss, and saying their good nights, returning to their separate rooms.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Their relationship was growing steadily stronger as the years passed on, even though Kadar was still below Altaïr greatly in rank, the still novice was not bothered when both his lover, and older brother were ranked with high honor as Master Assassins. He was proud and happy for them both. The three of them celebrated amongst their many brothers, Kadar enjoying as Altaïr and Malik would argue, finding it amusing of how competitive the two had become, though he knew deep down, they were still friends. And it showed, for after they seemed about to kill each other, they threw their arms around one another, laughing. He also noticed how much more daring his lover had become. Taking bigger risks.<p>

He _never_ thought it would be like anything that night...

All were asleep or at their posts once again, the young novice returning to his room after a full days worth of celebrating. Malik had already gone to bed, while Altaïr told him he would wait for him by his room. He was last to return, for he had an errand to run for their Master. Walking up the wide, stone steps, he sighed tiredly, yawning and stretching as he turned the corner, walking towards the shut door that lead down the wing his room was at.

Just as he placed his hand upon the metal knob, his instincts kicked in, eyes narrowing as he whipped around upon sensing someone was near. He froze for a moment as his gaze fell upon a shadow standing before their Master's desk, leaning against it with it's arms crossed over it's chest. Gaze narrowed harder, Kadar released the knob, taking a step towards the figure, "Who's there?"

The figure chuckled, and Kadar felt an instant wave of relief crash over him as he recognized the tone, walking up to Altaïr. "I got tired of waiting for you outside your room, so I came here in stead." he whispered, pushing away from the desk while uncrossing his arms.

Kadar merely chuckled before pushing Altaïr back against the desk, kissing him fully on the lips. A surprised sound escaped him as he and Altaïr's places were suddenly switched, the younger of the two chuckling as he felt the other's obvious erection pressing against him. "So is that why you were waiting for me?" he teased, bucking once into him which earned a sharp intake of air between clenched teeth.

Altaïr's eyes were shut tight from the move, soon sliding open to reveal his darkened, glazed over golden eyes piercing through the darkness, causing Kadar to shudder. "You don't know how hard it was to keep myself from jumping on you when you, Malik and a few others began dancing on the tables earlier." he growled, tone deep and heavily coated in lust and arousal.

Kadar smirked, his own eyes beginning to glaze as he rocked his body against the other's more gently, licking his lips as he chuckled, "Mmm, I was wondering what that look was you were giving me the rest of the night was about." he continued to tease, knowing full well what it was doing to Altaïr.

He was, however, still caught off guard when he was suddenly pulled from the desk and walked over to the side. His mind was quick to understand the situation he had created for himself when he felt himself being pushed onto his stomach, Altaïr's lips to his neck, "A-Altaïr, we can not here!" he gasped, feeling the other pause.

Altaïr pulled away, only to lean in close to whisper in his ear, "Why not? I can see you are just as aroused as I am. "He proved his point by cupping Kadar's clothed erection, earning a held back whimper.

Shaking his head, Kadar gasped again, "Y-yes, but... look at where we are!" he hissed, feeling his heart rate building as the fear of being seen soon entered his mind.

Altaïr looked around the large, open area for a few seconds, before looking back down at Kadar and pushing him more against the wood, "I see no harm with here."

"Our Master's _desk_!?" he practically spat, unbelieving Altaïr was serious about doing it there.

The Master Assassin grinned, leaning over and licking Kadar's check, "What the Master doesn't know... won't harm him." he breathed, his hot breath ghosting over Kadar's moistened cheek. With that, it was almost as if the novice was put under a spell, for he found himself climbing up on the desk, until he as sitting up, facing Altaïr and kissing him deeply.

Hands began to work against clothing as Kadar managed to strip Altaïr of his belt, red sash and white robes, his weapons already stored away in his room for the night. Kissing him hungrily, Altaïr began pushing Kadar back against the table, hands working to untie the evening robes the novice had changed into. He was grateful he had changed, for it made it easier and quicker to expose his chest, pushing the gray material open so palms could explore toned abs, fingertips tracing ribs and ghosting along his sides, earning chills and shivers to run up and down the younger one's spine. Whimpering from the painful tightness of his pants, Kadar laid back against the desk, breathing deeply as Altaïr leaned back, tugging at the tie to his pants and pulling them down do his ankles.

Altaïr then turned his attention to his own pants, untying them and pushing the down to his thighs, just enough to free himself and reach his lover. Erection already leaking precum, the Master Assassin pressed forward, asking with his eyes if Kadar was ready while positioning him to lay on his right side.

This was not their first time, the two having gone to bed together many times before this night over the years. Nodding his head, Kadar braced himself as Altaïr thrust in deeply, heads being thrown back at the sensation of the joining. The novice moaned low in the back of his throat as Altaïr filled him, the other moaning slightly louder as he pushed fully in, his left arm snaking between Kadar's legs to grip at the side of the desk, his right hand reaching up and taking hold of the other's right wrist, holding his arm down against the table. Kadar reached up with his free arm, his hand to Altaïr's back just between his shoulder blades, blunt nails digging into flesh as the older man took him hard, setting a fast and nearly desperate pace.

The two were vaguely aware of the things they were knocking over, spilling books and paperwork off their Master's desk. It did very little to distract them, both too far lost in the intense feeling of their building orgasms to even care.

Kissing Kadar passionately, Altaïr felt his body beginning to tense up, groaning deeply in the other's mouth as warning. Kadar swallowed the sound, moaning himself as his body locked, whimpering as he came all over his chest and a little on the desk. Altaïr was quickly behind, hips snapping forward twice more before locking all together, a long, drawn out moan escaping between their lips as he came deeply within the novice, earning a violent shudder to pass through, the sounds of their orgasms startling the messenger pigeons awake.

Collapsing atop Kadar, they both breathed deeply, quickly trying to catch their breaths. Upon regaining some strength, Altaïr pushed himself up, removing himself gently from Kadar and helping the younger man up. They were quick to dress and clean the area the best to their abilities in the moon light that seeped in through the large window behind the desk. With wide grins upon their faces, they rushed down the hall as they heard Al Mualim's door open, their Master leaving his room to investigate what had gotten the pigeons so upset. Reaching Altaïr's room first, Kadar stayed with him the remainder of the night. Many nights after that, they began to countlessly meet in their Master's study, as a secret and intimate place to meet one another after all of Masyaf had retreated to their beds.

Everything truly was perfect.

* * *

><p>Things had began to... change. Kadar took notice of it just months after their little daring night atop their Master's desk.<p>

Altaïr and Malik were arguing more and more, but the hug and laughter that would always follow... never came. One would turn his back to the other, storming off while cursing. Or they would both leave at the same moment, not speaking to the other for the remainder of that day. Kadar would try to bring them together, but he would only be left alone for his efforts.

Nights with Altaïr had also become strange. The Master Assassin had become rougher, no longer as loving and caring as he used to be. His tone would be more demanding, more authority put into his words as they made love. One night he had accidentally hurt Kadar, which only added more to the apparent growing hatred between his brother and lover once Malik found out, going to Altaïr with the intent on bringing him harm. Kadar had stopped him, explaining that it had only been an accident that he could've prevented, just failed to.

After that night, Altaïr became more rude and self centered, beginning to take his rank as Master Assassin too far, causing Malik and others in the brotherhood to hate him. Especially when the time came that he outranked Malik. No matter how much of Altaïr's pride began to blind the man, Kadar still loved him.

Days later, he received word that the three of them were to go to Solomon's Temple. He did not know the details of the mission, but was told that he would be promoted to an Assassin when they returned.

He smiled weakly from atop his horse as he, Altaïr and Malik rode towards their destination, thinking to himself that, maybe once he was an Assassin himself, things would go back to normal. For he was sure it was the stress of being one that was causing the only two people who mattered the most to him such troubling hardships. Maybe once he was among their ranks, he could share the burden?

Maybe after Solomon's Temple...

... it would all go back to being perfect again?

End-


End file.
